Hawkeye (Marvel Universe)
| ally = | fam = | usm = | aa = all | has = | video = | voice = Troy Baker | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Hawkeye is from the Marvel Animation Universe. Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a superhero and member of the . Biography At one point, Hawkeye teamed up with and his allies. Hawkeye responded to the Avengers Protocol sent out by Iron Man, alongside Black Widow, Hulk, Falcon and Thor. He was given the call while stopping the during a heist the group had orchestrated and initially believed Tony's signal to be some type of prank. Once learning that it was legitimate, he joined the rest of the Avengers sans Black Widow and Falcon, mocking Iron Man's referrals to himself as leader and learned of the apparent death of Captain America. He accompanied the Avengers to thwart , though on the Quinjet it became apparent that his bantering with Hulk would slow the group down. Once the team started to fight against Red Skull's men, he was thrown away from the rest of the team by Hulk, landing him in front of a group of the men, who he lied to and said that he was not affiliated with the Avengers. Black Widow saw him while he laid in front of the agents and joined the team in fighting against the men. Shortly after her arrival, Hawkeye expressed some interest in her once she talked and was separated from Iron Man, once he went to confront Red Skull on his own. When Hulk saved him, the latter requested that he thank him. However, he was struck across the brow, which left Hawkeye to again make fun of him. With Captain America being revealed alive and having his body swapped with Red Skull's, Hawkeye assisted him in trying to get his body back from the villain. Once that was accomplished, he tried and failed to stop M.O.D.O.K. from removing Iron Man's armor and his arc reactor and putting it on Red Skull. While a monster raged through New York, Hawkeye remarked over Iron Man's comment of the situation being typical for their group. Hulk had previously missed out on eating breakfast, a fact that Hawkeye had to explain to Falcon once he expressed confusion in why their teammate was so grumpy. Despite some correlations between both him and Captain America, the two failed to stop Hulk from breaking their jet's door for the second time. As Hulk engaged the beast, it retreated, which led him to come to the realization that it was scared. Confused, Hawkeye questioned him and learned along with the rest of the team what the monster was afraid of, that being a large tidal wave coming their way. As revealed himself and his men, Hawkeye engaged the minions alongside Captain America. He pieced together what was not adding up, being that of Attuma's statement implying that they had come looking for a fight while the men themselves were running away. As Hulk began to wonder why Thor was relied on more than him, Hawkeye cited that their ally was better handled at taking orders while stressing that he needed to continue to smash. Once finished conversing with his teammate, he joined Captain America in going underwater, where he came across a substance. Despite nearly touching it, he was stopped and given aerial support by Falcon in getting topside, v3being forced to grab onto his hands as he flew. As the roof started to rumble, Hawkeye and Captain America conclusively theorized that the it would come down on them as they floated in the water. Once learning that Attuma planned to set the entire city into the ocean, the group successfully reached topside. After Thor was forced to withdraw from the fight, the three remaining ground Avengers began to fight against Attuma and his men. Background Hawkeye is voiced by Troy Baker in all his appearances. Flashbacks in the epsidoe show him wearing an outfit similar to the one wore in . There have been several conflicting reports that the two series are connected, but they are not considered to be the same universe. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN123) at Marvel Database *Clinton Barton (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Avengers (Marvel Universe) Category:Heroes (Marvel Universe) Category:Marvel Animation Universe